vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaleb Westphall
Kaleb Westphall was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the second season of . He was a witch of the French Quarter Coven who was under the possession of the spirit of the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson until both of their deaths at the hands of Finn Mikaelson. Kaleb was a member of the Westphall Family. Throughout The Originals Series Kaleb is only seen as Kol's host body from Rebirth to I Love You, Goodbye when he died because of a deadly hex performed on Kol by his brother Finn Mikaelson (while possessing Vincent Griffith). Kaleb was later consecrated and entombed at the Lafayette Cemetery. Personality Due to Kaleb being a host for the spirit of Kol Mikaelson until his death, none of his true personality had a chance to be revealed to show viewers. Physical Appearance Kaleb was a young man with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a tall, athletic build. His age was not mentioned in the series, but he appears to be in his late teens or in his early twenties. Powers and Abilities Kaleb (who was under the possession of the deceased Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson) has been shown to be little match for those such as the Harvest witch Davina Claire, or Finn Mikaelson — who had been channeling multiple sources of magic while possessing Vincent Griffith — with regards to raw magical strength. This is partially the reason that Esther chose him as a vessel for her son, Kol Mikaelson, as the limit of his magic would allow her to keep him on a leash. However, to his fellow New Orleans witches, such as their Regent, Josephine LaRue, Kaleb was known as a formidable witch in his own right, as she had mentioned that all of the witches who were possessed by members of the Mikaelson family were known for having exceptional talents with regards to their skill level. Relationships Kaleb and Davina Kol, while possessing Kaleb, developed a romantic relationship with Davina Claire. Their relationship, however, is strictly between Davina and Kol's spirit within Kaleb's body, as Kaleb's own consciousness was being oppressed by the spirit possession spell on him. Appearances Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die '' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson/Death) Season Three *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Mentioned) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Name *'Kaleb' is a name from a Hebrew origin and it means "wholehearted." Alternate spellings are Caleb and Kalib. The name can also mean "dog" or "brave".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caleb_(given_name) *'Westphall' is of Germanic origin and comes from the ancient German region of Westphalia. There are various variations of the name, such as Westphal, Westfehling, Fehling, Westfahl, Westfeleke (Silesia), Westphalen and Westfall.https://www.houseofnames.com/westphal-family-crest Trivia * Interestingly enough, Daniel Sharman played a werewolf on the MTV television show Teen Wolf before playing a witch on The Originals. This is the opposite of Phoebe Tonkin, who played a witch on The Secret Circle before joining The Vampire Diaries (and later The Originals) as a werewolf turned hybrid. * It is assumed that Kaleb's family is deceased (or he is estranged from them), considering the fact that Esther handpicked him to be Kol's host. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, it is mentioned that Esther's idea of an appropriate human host is someone who is healthy and strong, alone, and who isn't close to anyone who might notice a personality change. * It has had been theorized that Kaleb, based on his accent, was from London just like his actor is. This is noted when Kol's brother and mother were possessing New Orleans witches and picked up on their hosts' accents. * According to Michael Narducci, in order to keep her son in line, Esther specifically chose Kaleb as a host body as he is a weaker witch than others. Despite this, Kol showed a considerable amount of power through his spells, and demonstrated the ability to fight his siblings, help stop an empowered Finn by overloading the magic he was channeling, cast body jumping spells, and create a gold white oak ash dagger to use on Klaus. * Kaleb, while being possessed by Kol, is often referred to as "Koleb," by their fans, as it is a combination of their two names in order to differentiate him from the version of Kol played by Nate Buzolic. * He is the only possessed character whose real personality is unknown: Viewers knew what Cassie, Vincent, and Eva were really like. * Unlike Vincent's surname, Kaleb's surname, Westphall, became known post-mortem via his headstone. Likewise, the surname of Cassie was only partially shown on her headstone in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** Kaleb's last name was revealed in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals201-0271Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1258Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1264Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1266Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1464Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1481VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0076.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0348.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0944.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0963.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0991.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1024.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1070.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1306.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1357.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0421LenoreKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0440Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0474VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0862Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0873Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1194DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1215DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1256Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1326Davinakaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1355Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1392Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1414Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1686DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1690KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1718DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1720Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1787DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1808DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0328_CamiKlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0340CamiKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0381_KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0446_Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0520_Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0587_Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0707_Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0765_DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0784_Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1205Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1232Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1422DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1466Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1487DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1500DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1704DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1718Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1734Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1821Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1846Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1891DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1916Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1997DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2009DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2011Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2065Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2067DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0443DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0444DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0495Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0532DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0674DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0675Klaeb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0761Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0980Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1011Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1085DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1138Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1148Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1183KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1215Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1238Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1621Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1657DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1686Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1838Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1860Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1866Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2398DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2403DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2409Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2558Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0042KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0098KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0473Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0505Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0517MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0550Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0627Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1270MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1287MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1353Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1924Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2093Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2242Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2265MarcelCamiKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2388Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2403Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2458Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0289DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0307Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0318Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0359DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0380Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0403Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1118DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1134DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1422Marcelkaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1445Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1451MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1771Kaleb-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1776MarcelCamiKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1862Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1929RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2006Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2066KalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2078Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2124Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2435DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2498Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2504DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2518DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2582RebekahKalebLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2664KlausMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2667Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0509Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0534Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0545KlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0551Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0575KlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0685Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0696Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1013Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1024Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1029DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1042KlausKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1168Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1189Kaleb-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1632Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1812DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2011KlausHayleyKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2122Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2017DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2022DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2070Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2459Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2477Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0176MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0183Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0199Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0643Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0664MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0668Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0707Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0965Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0968Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1256Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1309Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1321Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1364KalebJoe.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1367Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1376Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2256Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2263Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2268KalebDavina.jpeg To212_124DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_130DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_333DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_343Kaleb.jpg To212_0863Kaleb.jpg To212_0878KalebVincent.jpg To212_1062Kaleb.jpg To212_1150VincentKaleb.jpg To212_1167Kaleb-Vincent.jpg To212_1184Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0080DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0092Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0155DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0184DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0196DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0198DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0204Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0214Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0227DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0235Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0415KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0431Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0438KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0446Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0450KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0882Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0884Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0901Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1014DavinaKalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1028Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1094Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1110Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1121KalebDavina.jpg TO_214_1143Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1222Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1229KlausElijahRebekahvKaleb.jpg TO_214_1234KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1249Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1272Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1279KalebRebekahv-Davina.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:Deceased